


Surprise

by fenellaevangela



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: May hasn't been helping Peter be Spider-Man for very long when a new villain comes onto the scene.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Olivia Octavius & May Parker (Spider-Man)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).



May pulled out her laptop and drummed a quick staccato on the table with her nails as she waited for it to boot up, and then she waited again as it loaded after she entered her password - they couldn't keep going on like this. The old PC had been great for Peter when he started high school, but for crime fighting it was falling a bit short of the mark.

It would have to do for today, though. May pulled up a list of businesses near the address mentioned in the 9-1-1 call and skimmed. It wasn't long before she'd found a backdoor into a blurry security feed from a nearby bodega, even if the angle wasn't perfect. Peter was almost there, but it was May who got eyes on the problem first.

“What kind of name even is 'Doctor Octopus'?” she muttered, taking in the silhouette. Were those appendages _cybernetic_? It all seemed wildly over the top to May. These villains Peter was getting mixed up with were becoming more and more outlandish at every turn. She had committed to this wild endeavour, though, so she tried to keep the snark to a minimum as she fed Peter details of the scene over bluetooth.

Then May braced herself for the worst part.

Watching Peter, the nephew she raised and loved as her own child, in a tear-down knock-out fight was one of the hardest things May had ever done, and she had agreed to do it on repeat. Grainy security videos, youtube clips, news footage - she saw a new fight almost every day, most of them with Peter's grunts echoing in her ear every time he took a hit.

She sure as hell wasn't going to let him do it without her, though.

This fight wasn't that bad. May could tell from the beginning that Peter's agility had an advantage over Doctor Octopus' tentacle monstrosities, which kept lapsing into a stilted, ungainly movement like an imperfect prototype. This Octopus evidently still had a few kinks to work out but had decided to debut her toys anyway. Impatience? Or trying to show off?

It wasn't much longer before Peter caught the upper hand. They were near the bodega now, Peter having redirected Doctor Octopus away from her target, and May watched as a shot of his webbing caught Doctor Octopus across the face. She almost pulled back in time, and would have, May thought, if the cybernetic limbs had had full functionality. But as it was she wasn't fast enough to keep her goggles from adhering to the web and shooting away across the street. Doc Ock turned a scowling face towards Peter.

May felt the bottom drop out of her stomach.

“Liv?”

**Author's Note:**

> ~**~ ~**~ 


End file.
